


A Pirate's Life For Me

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Someone from Qrow's past has an offer to make.





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of qrowin week with 'AU' as the prompt.
> 
> This is not my best work, so if I get the time I might try throwing a bonus prompt out today as well, but I cannot make any promises.

In his line of work, Qrow knew there was danger around every corner, and he should have expected a trap when he walked into a dark back room of the hole in the wall tavern, but in his defense, he was a little drunk and his critical thinking was dulled. 

He should have known better than to lower his guard in a port town filled with pirates.

After being told there was someone who would like a word with him in the side room—more of a storage space than a proper room—he decided to test his luck and see what would come of it. A blade to his neck wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. 

“Do I owe you money?”

That was the first thing that came to mind; though, he was certain he hadn’t borrowed any from anyone in quite some time. Surely this must all be some misunderstanding.

He was about to comment on it, but the chanced look down at the blade, he paused. 

“Where did you get that?”

Qrow glared at the figure, the room too dark to properly see features under clothes that were already obscuring the other. The silence that followed only made him angry. 

“I said: _Where. Did. You. Get. That?!_ ”

The blade was pressed a little closer against his throat, and he knew if he moved, getting cut was inevitable. 

“Kill me if you want, but I want my answer first.”

It was a risk, of course, but he knew that weapon, and knew who it belonged to. If anything had happened to her—

“I’m amused you remember what it looks like when you cannot bother to remember to send word in the first place.”

The voice caused him to pause and even after the blade was pulled away, he stood frozen in place. 

“Winter?”

“Good to see that your memory hasn’t entirely failed you.”

The shrouded figure pulled off the hat helping to obscure her face with shadow and a smirk was what he was greeted with. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” Winter countered. “So tell me, do you find it funny to say you will send word and then refuse to do so?”

“If you’re out here just because of some unsent letter—”

“That is not my reason.”

The cold look in her eyes had him pausing after her interruption. What happened to bring her all the way out here? What caused that look in the first place?

“This is no place for you. You need to go back home and—”

He cut himself off at her harsh bark of a laugh. 

“You really haven’t bothered with looking to contact me at all, have you? It’s been _three years_ since I’ve been ‘home.’ Three years of dealing with scum and pirates and backstabbing bastards who thought they could take advantage of a pretty face. No, I left because I realized there was no salvation in waiting. I had to save myself.”

Qrow stared at her, uncertain of what to say. He didn’t even know what happened to cause her to leave in the first place. 

“And saving yourself means coming to this dump and wasting your life out here?”

“Saving myself meant _freedom_. Besides, piracy seems to be a bit infectious. I caught it from you after all.”

She was calling herself a pirate?

“What? **No.** You can’t just decide to become a pirate one day. That’s not how it works.”

The look that she gave him had him questioning his own statement. For him, he had grown up with piracy, but Winter...she was sort of nobility. The fact that they even met was by mere chance.

“Too bad. That’s what I did.”

Was she being serious right now?

“And if the rumors I heard are true, Qrow, you’ve been kicked from your ship. Well, your sister’s ship, I assume?”

That was a low blow, if he said so himself. He was almost impressed. 

“What of it?”

“I have a job proposition for you. Well, more so my boss trusting me to extend an invitation to those I think capable. If you’re in, meet me at the docks by dawn.”

Qrow stared dumbly after her as she turned to leave. Was this all some alcohol induced dream? He somewhat hoped it was. At least then it didn’t have to make sense. Dream or not, there wasn’t much he could lose by seeing if the offer was legitimate.


End file.
